Pirate Puppies/Whopper's Memories
Pirate Puppies/Whopper's Memories is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Winky, Igor, and Bright Eyes try to entertain the Puppy Quintet while the rest of the Gang is away. / Whopper looks at His Puphouse and goes through memory lane, and He longs to pursue His Younger days. Plot Act 1: Pirate Puppies Part One (Scene to the Puppy Pound as we zoom in to Igor's Puphouse.) Igor (Narrating): June 28, 7 AM. I was having a good sleep, (We See Igor sleeping) until it was interrupted by.... (Bright Eyes comes in.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! I've something to tell you! (Igor startled, falls off his bed and his nightmare journal falls on his head.) Bright Eyes: Oooh. Golly gee. Sorry, Iggy. Igor: It's okay. (Bright Eyes grabs Igor's Journal.) Bright Eyes: "March 19, Chased by Ghostly Train. April 7, Kefka bites My neck and I became a Cat like Him." By Kefka, you mean Catgut? Igor: Yes. I was on Page 273. You're on Page 189. That was a long time ago before Catgut was thrown Out by Stoneface. Bright Eyes: Ah. "April 27, Been Inside a Cloning Tank alongside another containing the Owner of My Cat Heart." Huh. Iggy, These Nightmares You might give to Therapists, might be good for their Research. Igor: Well, anyway. Did you come to tell me something? Bright Eyes: Sorry. Cooler and the Others are going to a meeting at Seville and Seville Industries. Igor: You mean the Industry Division? Bright Eyes: Uh... Yes. So, Cooler requested Me, Winky and You to watch over the Puppy Quintet until They return. (Winky enters. She then lies down on Igor's sofa.) Winky: Hi guys. (Bright Eyes and Igor notice Winky as she rests her feet on one the sofa's arms.) Igor: Hello, Winky. Did Bright Eyes tell you that-- Bright Eyes: already did that, Iggy. Winky: I wonder what sort of kind of game we can play with the pups? Igor: We could break a world record, like the biggest Food Explosion? or have a Video Game Tournament? Bright Eyes: What about dressing like a chicken like last time? Winky: Say, that would sound like fun. But, I wonder if your chicken suit still fits? Igor: Who knows? That was from Earth's Stupidest, the guy in the Suit was chased by a Teacher, but unlike Violet who chased Me the teacher probably clobbered Him. Winky: (Wincing) That must have hurt, doesn't it? Igor: I didn't really get hurt. but the Pups seemed entertained. and it was worth it. Winky: It was a good thing too. I saw Violet signing up for training at Sensei Gamma's dojo yesterday. Anyway, why don't you try it on? Igor: Why Not? (puts on His outfit, but barely.) Winky: I guess you're no longer the right size for that outfit. Bright Eyes: It's still not the same. Winky: Maybe you should give it to Yao. He's longing to wear that outfit since you showed him three years ago. I think Yao would look cute in it, don't you agree? Igor: I suppose. I was thinking of giving it to One of Cooler's kids. Winky: What else should we do, Iggy? Igor: Let me think. (Igor sits down and thinks.) Bright Eyes: I got an idea, Iggy! Igor: Yeah? Bright Eyes: I was thinking that I might prank You a few times. Igor: I guess. Winky: maybe play pirate? Bright Eyes: Bow oh Wow! That's a peachy keen idea, Winky! Igor: I guess it's better than letting the others watch Earth's Stupidest. Winky: Yeah. Surely, they'd be bored after watching an hour of those episodes. Now, how can we make a pirate ship? Igor: Who said anything about a Pirate ship? Most Pirates start Their Career with a small raft. And don't call me "Shirley". Bright Eyes and Winky: Oh. Bright Eyes: But, we don't live near a lake or a river. Winky: We could try the swimming pool at the HQ. Igor: Anyway, who are the Pups We're watching over? Bright Eyes: They are Spot, Gary, Charlie, Zelda, and Stanley. (A question mark appears over Igor's Head.) Sigh. You once called Them In that order. Sonar, Gummy, Clement, Ziggy, and Stanton. Igor: Oh! Them! I remember the little pups. I wonder how much they changed? Bright Eyes: Well, they're now attending kindergarten. Igor: Oh. Well then, shall we get started with playing pirate? Bright Eyes: Once the quintet arrives. In the meantime... (Sarge and Cooler enter.) Cooler: Iggy! Bright Eyes! Winky! Best of luck with Your pup-sitting assignment! Igor: Pup-sitting? won't it hurt them physically? Cooler: (Laughs.) No, Iggy. I mean, keep an eye on the tykes. They've been longing to meet you for three years. Sarge: And be sure to play safe, Winky. Winky: Okay, Uncle Sarge. (Most of the gang take off in Gamma's aircraft.) Igor: Well, I guess We'll wait. (puts on his headphones and listens to Beach Bulldog's "Make it Quick".) Bright Eyes: Yes. Winky: Well, Ham and Iggs, are you ready to meet your old friends? Igor: Old is such a strong word. But Yes. When will the five arrive? Bright Eyes: does that answer Your question? (Points at the Quintet, who just arrive.) Iggy! Igor: What?! (removes His headphones and notices the quintet) Oops. (To the Quintet) Does... anyone want to play pirate? (The Quintet react happily.) Of course. (The Screen Blacks out.) Part Two (Later, Bright Eyes and Igor are at the swimming pool as Winky makes her final touches on the raft.) Winky: Well, the raft is complete, along with a pirate flag. Igor: Okay. Let's see if it will fit seven pups and a mink. and let's hope We can satisfy those Five. Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I'm sure the pups will be happy. (The Quintet, in their swimming attire, enter.) Igor: It's them! Bright Eyes: Well, you pups certainly changed since we last saw you three years ago. Igor: Yes. You've... Well, grown. Spot: Well, I guess we're now as big as you. Is the raft ready? Igor: It's seaworthy when Winky gives the word. Winky: Of course, it's seaworthy, Iggy. Stanley: Um... Shouldn't you guys be wearing swimsuits too? Igor: Wha? (falls on the left side.) Bright Eyes: (To TV Screen) Can You give us a scene transition? (The Scene changes of Bright Eyes ad Winky Wearing Swimwear, and Igor with a Diving Suit and yellow swimming fins.) Thank You. Spot: Well, that was unexpected. Stanley: What, The Scene transition magically changing Those three of their attire? Spot: Well, that and Iggy wearing a Wetsuit. Stanley: Oh. Say, Iggy, I wonder if we can all fit in that raft. Igor: Well, Winky said it holds up to 70 L.B's I assume She means Labs. (The Quintet start to Snicker, then laugh uproariously.) Winky: Actually, Iggy, L.B is a term for pounds. Igor: D-D-D-D-- I got Doinked! Winky: I beg your pardon? Bright Eyes: Iggy thought L.B's were called labs, and you corrected Him. Winky: Oh. I guess it was a long time since I watched that game show. Bright Eyes: Well, Those five preferred to Play Pirate, did They not? Igor: And the way they smiled? They did. All right, now, all we need is some props. Spot: You mean, Eyepatches? Igor: No. Stanley: Perhaps, Peg Legs? Igor: No. Zelda: how about Bandannas? Igor: No. Charlie: any Boots? Igor: No. Gary: Got any spare Gold Teeth? Igor: No. I mean props like obstacles for the water. You know, we could use water balloons as cannonballs, inflatable balloons as sea monsters, background sets for the island, etc. Besides, if your folks see you going around with gold teeth, they would faint. Bright Eyes: But the Pups need to dress the part to look like pirates. Igor: Well, maybe we'll dress them up in eyepatches and bandanas. and perhaps some child-safe paint? Winky: Why child-safe paint, Iggy? Igor: Well, We don't want any hazards to befall them, right? Stanley: Are we doing arts and crafts, Iggy? Is that why we need child-safe paint? Igor: Yep. Spot: Oh. Understandable. Zelda: Who's going on first? Igor: Well, You five are the lightest. You go first. (The Quintet goes on the raft, and it didn't sink.) Igor: What do you know? It didn't sink. All right, Winky, you're next. (Winky gets on the boat. Then, Bright Eyes and Igor get on.) Igor: Well, it worked! Gary: Who's going to paddle the raft? Igor: I will. (Showing them his swimming fins) That's why I'm wearing swimming fins. (Igor goes to the end of the raft.) Igor: Ready? (Igor kicks the water to paddle the raft.) Charlie; This is nice! What should we paint first, Iggy? Igor: Let me see... How about a Jolly Roger? Spot: Cool! (The Quintet pulls out pieces of paper and crayons.) Zelda: We're ready, Ham and Iggs! (Igor stops kicking the water.) Igor: Okay. (The Quintet starts drawing.) Spot: Does it matter if we design our jolly Roger? Igor: No. Go right ahead. Stanley: Okay. (Later, the Quintet show their drawings.) Igor: Hmm. (Sees Gary's Pirate Flag.) Ah. A Dog skull with a dark beige color. (Sees Spot's Pirate Flag.) Ah. A Dog Skull with black spots like a leopard. (Sees Zelda's Pirate Flag.) A Dog Skull with a brown line and floppy ears. Charlie: What do you think of Stanley and my jolly rogers, Ham and Iggs? Igor: I wish You wouldn't call Me that. You make it sound like I'm a food. but now... (Sees Stanley's Flag.) Ah. A Dog Skull with half lopped ears with vampire teeth? Ha ha ha. Funny. Now... (Sees Charlie's Flag) Ah. A Flag with Your Dog Skull and bone ends on the East, North-East, North West, and West sides. Spot: What should we do know, Iggy? Igor: Well, I'm not sure right now, but for comedy reasons, and since the pool is shallow, When are any of You going to push Me overboard? (The Quintet look at each other.) Quintet: Now! (Igor gets scared off the raft.) (All except Igor laugh as Igor gets on the raft.) Igor: (Sarcastically) that was so comedic, I forgot to laugh. on Purpose! Bright Eyes: Oh, don't be hard on them, Ham and Iggs. Igor: (Sigh.) They scare Me, Mentally. and Bright Eyes harms Me emotionally... Bright Eyes: Oh! I'm sorry, Iggy. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to call you Ham and Iggs. I didn't mean to offend you. Igor: It's okay. You didn't know. Bright Eyes: Now with the drama out of the way, what should we do next? Igor: Hmmm... (To Bright Eyes) I consider you as captain, Captain Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Me? A captain? I don't know what to say. Igor: You can say just about anything. (Purrs like a Kitten as He softly rubs His head softly on Bright Eyes' Shoulder.) Winky: Sigh. Iggy will just about anything for Bright Eyes, even it kills him. Spot: Yep. Igor: Physically, Mentally, or Emotionally? Zelda: That's not important. Igor: And now that you're captain, give us a command. Bright Eyes: Okay. Hmm... As the captain, I propose we sail through those obstacles. Spot: Okay! Igor: Everybody feel like a snack? Bright Eyes: A good suggestion, first mate Iggy... once we get through the obstacles. Igor: (Kicking the water to start moving the raft again) Oh. Gary: This is fun. (The raft goes through the obstacles.) Zelda: We're safe! (Igor takes out a picnic basket full of snacks.) Winky: Mmmm! Those look yummy. (The group take out their snacks.) Bright Eyes: Let's eat, guys. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor